


Chaos on the web

by babywinterbear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Identity Reveal, Intern Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter is a Little Shit, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Twitter Fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinterbear/pseuds/babywinterbear
Summary: El mundo quiere conocer al interno personal de Tony Stark del que todos en Stark Industries están enamorados: para ayudar un poco a calmar el ansia pública, Peter se hace una cuenta de twitter que termina revolucionando más a todos los usuarios de la app.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. BuzzFeed y #pinkypromise

Arrastró el pulgar por la pantalla de su StarkPhone ojeando su timeline mientras desayunaba, como si estuviera leyendo el periódico. Entre los tweets de sus compañeros de clase y de los famosos que seguía, encontró uno que lo hizo dejar su taza en la mesa para mirarlo mejor.

 **BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed · 4m

> La razón por la que Tony Stark evade todas las preguntas relacionadas con su interno: 15 teorías sobre el misterioso pasante de Stark Industries: buzzfeed.com/tonystark-si-teory-intern

Trató de no reír mientras leía todas las teorías pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando llegó a la número 7. May, que había estado leyendo el periódico real, se inclinó sobre el teléfono de su sobrino para ver qué lo tenía tan ruidoso aquella mañana.

"¿En serio?", preguntó con un pellizco de humor entre su incredulidad. "¿Eres el hijo medio alienígena de Tony Stark?"

"No puedo dejar que Ned vea esto, no parará de burlarse de mi en su vida.", añadió el tweet a sus elementos guardados para seguir leyendo más tarde antes de que la pantalla cambiara a una foto de Tony y él mismo haciendo el payaso.

"¿Barbie Girl? ¿Qué tono de llamada es ese?", rió su tía antes de levantarse para limpiar las tazas del desayuno. "Coge el teléfono, estoy segura de que ya ha leído el artículo."

Le sacó la lengua infantilmente antes de aceptar la llamada.

"¿Hola?"

 _"Me preguntaba por qué mi interno era tan malditamente inteligente, tarde o temprano me habría enterado de tu secreto, chico. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que eras uno de mis robots con una copia de mi cerebro implantada?"_ se oyó de fondo un pitido que identificó inmediatamente como DUM-E. _"Mira, tu hermano tampoco está de acuerdo con que nos lo hayas escondido."_

"Lo siento, señor Stark, me quedé en la parte que dice que te acostaste con mi madre alien."

_"Ya. A DUM-E y a mí tampoco nos agrada mucho que hayas escondido ese secreto, aunque Pepper dice que nuestro parentesco era obvio y que probablemente el alien era yo, no tu madre."_

"Lo secundo" murmuró May mientras fregaba.

"Bueno sí, May dice que está de acuerdo... Pero, ¿por qué de repente la gente está tan interesada en tu interno? Quiero decir, he estado trabajando contigo por más de un año y no es que fuera un secreto que tenías un pasante personal."

_"Resulta que hace unos días alguien mencionó que todos los trabajadores e internos de Stark Industries firmaron un acuerdo de confidencialidad para mantener en secreto todo lo relacionado a Peter Parker, ya sabes, tu edad, tu intelecto... Y cuando la gente sabe que hay algo secreto, hacen lo posible por descubrirlo. Es el morbo de la vida privada de los famosos, chico, sabíamos que iba a pasar tarde o temprano."_

Peter suspiró. Cuando la gente empezó a notar que había un niño tan joven trabajando en la torre, y peor aún, trabajando con Tony Stark, los rumores se dispararon. Pepper pensó que lo mejor era hacer que todos los trabajadores firmaran un acuerdo de confidencialidad solo para que su información personal no se filtrase. A él no le importaba mucho. No quería ser el centro de atención, pero mientras que nadie averiguara su identidad secreta no habría problema en lo demás. Tony le había advertido que si quería seguir trabajando con él, iba a llamar la atención de la prensa tarde o temprano. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se encontraba a alguien que pudiera estar al nivel del multimillonario.

"Bueno, ¿vamos a hacer algo o dejamos que sigan haciendo teorías conspirativas?"

_"Por el momento podemos dejar que piensen que eres un robot, hoy es sábado, ¿vienes?"_

"Estoy allí en quince."

Salió corriendo para ponerse su traje de Spider-Man y llenó su mochila nueva con ropa para cambiarse en la torre. Tardó cinco minutos en prepararse y besó la mejilla de su tía antes de salir por la ventana.

Tardó un poco más de media hora en llegar porque se había entretenido dándole indicaciones a una señora que estaba un poco perdida. Se pegó a una ventana del ático y FRIDAY la abrió para él.

"¡Gracias, Fri!"

"De nada, Peter. El señor está en el taller, ¿debo decirle que estás aquí?"

"No te preocupes, voy a cambiarme y bajo."

Cuando pasó las puertas del taller, DUM-E y U fueron a recibirlo con sonidos de alegría. Los acarició como si fueran mascotas y se acercó a su mesa de trabajo. Su mentor le lanzó un destornillador como saludo.

"Eso no son quince minutos, estaba a punto de reportar la desaparición de mi hijo de doce años."

"Tengo dieciséis. Y en el artículo del misterioso pasante de Tony Stark deberían haber añadido esclavo.", se quejó mientras continuaba arreglando el traje de Iron Man que había roto durante la última explosión en el taller.

"Entonces dile a BuzzFeed que lo corrijan."

"Claro, porque si un tal Peter Parker responde diciendo que el interno del señor Stark no está de acuerdo con su tweet le van a hacer caso." Tony lo miró como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo y sonrió cogiendo su teléfono. "Oh, no. No me gusta esa sonrisa."

"Hazte una cuenta de twitter."

"Ya tengo una, señor Stark. Dos en realidad. La de Peter Parker y la de Spider-Man."

"Entonces tendrás tres, Peter Parker, Spider-Man y mi interno."

Sonrió ante la tonta ocurrencia de su mentor pero no le disgustó. "Sabes que con eso lo único que vamos a conseguir es llamar la atención de la gente, ¿no? Empezarán a interesarse en mi de verdad..."

"Niño, este tipo de juego es lo que hace que le gustes a la gente. Por eso mismo obligué a los Vengadores a hacerse twitter, por eso obligué a Spidey."

"Bien, me has convencido.", cogió su teléfono y empezó a crear la cuenta. "Pero si la señorita Potts pregunta le diré que fue tu idea." Sacó una foto rápida de su mano con un destornillador y la

 **Asistente de Iron Man** @StarksIntern · 2m

> ayer el señor Stark explotó el laboratorio y me está obligando a
> 
> arreglarlo todo, exijo mi libertad!!!
> 
> **Tony Stark** @iamironman · 50s
>
>> En respuesta a @StarksIntern
>> 
>> El laboratorio explotó gracias a que alguien (tú) mezcló la
>> 
>> fórmula incorrecta mientras tratabas de hacer uno de tus experimentos nerds.

La respuesta por parte de la comunidad de twitter fue inmediata.

> **Marissa** @maryssia · 2s
>
>> En respuesta a @StarksIntern y @iamironman
>> 
>> Oh, dios mío, ¡¿eres el pasante real de Stark?!

> **M¡KE** @mmroww · 1s
>
>> En respuesta a @StarksIntern y @iamironman
>> 
>> lol has leido lo d buzzfeed??

> **ann❀** @softitus · 1s
>
>> En respuesta a @StarksIntern y @iamironman
>> 
>> subid selfie!!!

"Hay casi tantos comentarios como cuando me creé la de Spider-Man..."

"Ve acostumbrándote, este tipo de vida es el que te espera."

La idea de ser controlado todo el tiempo por los medios de comunicación lo hizo arrugar la nariz en una mueca de asco, sin embargo, dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su mentor. Algún día el mundo lo vería como un igual de Tony Stark y no como un simple interno.

"FRIDAY, ocúpate de todos los que intenten rastrear la interfaz del niño. Tú", señaló con unos alicates. "Vuelve a tu trabajo o te confisco el móvil."

* * *

**Pepper Potts** @iampepotts · 24m

> ¿Alguien me explica por qué #InternodeStark y #Starksonisanalien son tendencia?
> 
> **Asistente de Iron Man** @StarksIntern · 19m
>
>> En respuesta a @iampepotts
>> 
>> hola miss potts
>> 
>> **Pepper Potts** @iampepotts · 17m
>>
>>> En respuesta a @StarksIntern
>>> 
>>> Oh
>>> 
>>> **Pepper Potts** @iampepotts · 17m
>>>
>>>> En respuesta a @iampepotts y @StarksIntern
>>>> 
>>>> Bienvenido a twitter, cariño, no hables con extraños

* * *

**Emma˘͈ᵕ˘͈** @starryyah · 2h

> Hey @StarksIntern bienvenido a tw!! Espero que algún día conozcamos tu identidad, 
> 
> no te conozco pero ya te admiro mucho (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> **Asistente de Iron Man** @StarksIntern · 3m
>
>> En respuesta a @starryyah
>> 
>> graxx, algún día me conoceréis #pinkypromise

**momo** @mfangirl · 2m

> DIOS EL INTERNO DE STARK ES SÚPER ADORABLE #pinkypromise

**Pett✩** @petrappa · 2m

> Lo admito, me encanta #pinkypromise

**MJ** @michllejj · 1m

> Esto es de perdedores #pinkypromise

Peter sonrió viendo su hashtag en TT y continuó leyendo tweets hasta que le llegó un mensaje de WhatsApp del grupo de sus amigos.

**PERDEDORES Y MJ**

**Chico en la silla**

AMIGO no me lo creo te dejo solo un fin de semana y todas las chicas de nueva york quieren salir contigo qué te pasa???

**Yo**

qué quieres decir con eso?

**Michelle**

¿Qué mas podría ser?

¿Eres un nerd pero no tienes las notificaciones de BuzzFeed activadas?

Eres ridículo, quiero ver sus caras cuando vean que el interno que tanto les gusta es un perdedor.

**Yo**

?????????

**Chico en la silla**

AMIGO MIRA

https://twitter.com/BuzzFeed/status/1133062496108142593?s=20

**BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed · 1h

> #pinkypromise ¿Cuán compatible eres con @StarksIntern en el amor? Averígualo con este test: buzzfeed.com/interno-de-stark-cuán-compatible-eres

**PERDEDORES Y MJ**

**Yo**

QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE HACER CON ESO?????!!!!!

**Michelle**

Aceptarlo y vivir con las consecuencias

Para tu información, somos 0% compatibles en el amor

**Chico en la silla**

A mí me ha salido un 89% <3

**Yo**

pero????

"Señor Stark, ¿qué tengo que hacer cuando comienzan a hacer tests raros sobre mi?", el adulto, que estaba sobre su mesa de trabajo con el móvil, no respondió. "¿Señor Stark?"

"Sí, perdón niño, estaba haciendo el nuevo test de BuzzFeed. ¿Qué decías?"

"Estabas haciendo...?", al ver la sonrisa burlona de Tony, se inclinó sobre la mesa para ver la pantalla de su StarkPhone con un texto: '¡Enhorabuena! Tienes un 100% de compatibilidad en el amor con el Interno de Tony Stark.' "Dios mío, creo que me voy a casa."


	2. Purpurina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Vengadores no aman a @StarksIntern pero otras veces si

Peter caminó hacia su casillero tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Era lunes y acababa de llegar a la escuela. En los pasillos, el tema de conversación principal era la cuenta de Twitter del supuesto interno de Tony Stark que había sido creada ese mismo fin de semana.

"¡Peter!", sonó una voz junto a pasos pesados llegando desde su espalda.

Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con su mejor amigo. Por alguna razón, Ned parecía un cachorro emocionado. "Hola, Ned."

"¡Amigo! ¡Todo el mundo está hablando de ti!"

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la primera clase. "No están hablando de mi, hablan del interno del Sr. Stark..."

"Claro", rodó los ojos. "Igual que cuando hablan de Spider-Man, no lo saben pero eres tú!"

"Sería una decepción para todos si supieran que soy yo. Hablan del interno como si fuera un hombre guapo, sexy y popular". Ned intentó ocultar su risa con sus manos. Estaba a punto de responder pero Peter decidió cambiar de tema. "Aún así, les voy a seguir dando cosas de qué hablar."

Su mejor amigo lo miró con confusión y sus cejas se arquearon ante la sonrisa de Peter. "No... ¿Qué has hecho?"

Peter miró su muñeca como si llevara un reloj e hizo un gesto pensativo. "Uh... Creo que ya debe haber empezado el entrenamiento de los Vengadores. ¿Sabes que soy yo el que prepara sus armas de entrenamiento?"

Como si fuera una señal, cuando entraron a la clase encontraron a la mayoría de sus compañeros riendo. La sonrisa de Peter se amplió pero Ned se veía aún más confuso. Se acercaron a Cindy que estaba enseñándole algo a los demás en su propio teléfono. 

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Peter casual.

"Oh, chicos", respondió su compañera entre risas. "¿Habéis visto Twitter? Los Vengadores y el interno de Stark están en tendencias."

Ned le lanzó una mirada sospechosa a su amigo antes de acercarse a ver la pantalla de Cindy. Era un vídeo de 40 segundos. Empezaba mostrando a los Vengadores en un gimnasio amplio, con una perspectiva que parecía ser desde el techo. Estaban terminando de estirarse, cogiendo sus armas de entrenamiento. Hawkeye cogió sus flechas sin punta y sin previo aviso la lanzó a el Capitán América, que la esquivó hábilmente provocando que la flecha cayera en un distraído Thor.

Cuando la flecha chocó contra el pecho del dios, hubo un estallido de colores, bañándolos a él y a la persona más cercana, Falcon, en purpurina rosa y azul. Simultáneamente, el Soldado de Invierno comenzó a golpear un saco de arena que al primer golpe se rompió vaciando su contenido, esta vez púrpura, en el hombre. 

Clint, que había estado aturdido durante unos segundos, se retorció de la risa causando que las flechas restantes cayeran al suelo. Los colores bañaron el suelo del gimnasio, pero también a la mayoría de Vengadores. Thor y Sam, de rosa y azul, Bucky en morado. Clint junto a los más cercanos, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner y el coronel Rhodes, tenían una gama de colores más amplia, yendo desde colores cálidos como rojo y naranja a un verde similar a Hulk.

Los únicos que se habían librado de convertirse en personas brillantes, Vision, la bruja escarlata y Black Widow tenían una sonrisa no muy expresiva pero aparentemente divertida. El vídeo se cortó con Tony Stark llegando al gimnasio, presumiblemente tarde para su entrenamiento matutino, y un verde que no era purpurina comenzando a teñir la piel del Dr. Banner.

La persona que había publicado el vídeo no era otro que el mismo multimillonario y dueño de la torre en la que se encontraban. 

**Tony Stark** @iamironman ·14m

> Bien hecho, niño, ahora eres el enemigo de casi todos los Vengadores, un orgullo. Que sepas que el rojo no le queda nada bien al Cap y el chico verde casi nos hace una visita. @StarksIntern

Peter, con una sonrisa, sacó su teléfono disimuladamente para citar el tweet.

 **Asistente de Iron Man** @StarksIntern ·3s

> gracias por apreciar mi trabajo!! la próxima vez será azul para capsicle,,, diles a los veng que no les temo, 
> 
> **Tony Stark** @iamironman ·1s
>
>> En respuesta a @StarksIntern
>> 
>> Perfecto. Ahora, estás castigado sin laboratorio, diviértete limpiando el gimnasio.
>> 
>> **Asistente de Iron Man** @StarksIntern ·1s
>>
>>> En respuesta a @iamironman
>>> 
>>> no puedes castigarme no eres mi padre

Un mensaje apareció en su pantalla. Era Karen, decía: _Acceso a laboratorios denegado. Fecha: 18/05/2020 hasta 22/05/2020_

"Oh, mierda."

Ned miró la pantalla por encima de su hombro y soltó una risita. "Cinco días, está muy enfadado."

"No puede dejarme sin entrar al laboratorio durante cinco días, ¡eso es injusto!"

"Amigo, casi sacas a Hulk y le has dicho a tu papá que no es tu papá."

"Es que no es mi... Mira, da igual, tengo que hacer algo para que me deje entrar al laboratorio."

"Bien... Usa Twitter. Te aman, si haces que todos sientan lástima por ti el Sr. Stark se verá obligado a dejarte entrar."

Peter le dio a su amigo una de sus mejores sonrisas antes de que el profesor entrara a la clase. Durante los cinco siguiente periodos estuvo pensando qué hacer para revocar la orden de su mentor para poder entrar al laboratorio. Podía soportar un día y pasear en los laboratorios de los internos pero no una semana entera. Cuando acabó la última clase volvió a mirar su teléfono mientras se dirigía a un callejón para cambiarse a su traje de Spider-Man. Lo que encontró lo hizo reír.

 **Hawkeye** @bartonarrow ·2h

> @StarksIntern estás muerto
> 
> **Falcon** @samwings·2h
>
>> En respuesta a @bartonarrow
>> 
>> Y tan muerto

**Bucky B.** @whitewolf ·1h

> @StarksIntern no me hace ninguna gracia pero Steve está enfadado porque la purpurina le ha llegado hasta los calzones y es divertido verlo así por lo que te daremos la oportunidad de vivir un día más
> 
> **Bucky x Steve** @stuckyshipper·32m
>
>> En respuesta a @whitewolf
>> 
>> OMG LE HAS VISTO EL ****?????

**Black Widow** @natasharom ·1h

> @StarksIntern eres mi nuevo preferido

Peter sonrió al ver que la mayoría de Vengadores le había dedicado un tweet y se preparó para escapar de las bromas que probablemente estaban preparando como venganza. No respondió ningún tweet y se cambió a su traje para patrullar un rato. Fue mientras se balanceaba que se le ocurrió la manera perfecta de ganarse más amor de parte de los fans de los Vengadores no solo como el interno de Stark, sino también como Spider-Man. Se sentó en el techo de un edificio con los pies colgando y sacó su teléfono para publicar un nuevo tweet.

 **Spidey** @spider_dude ·3m

> espero que @iamironman deje entrar a @StarksIntern al laboratorio pronto... sería injusto para mi pobre amigo luchar una guerra contra los vengadores sin nada para defenderse. tienes todo mi apoyo para la próxima #internsteam

La respuesta fue inmediata.

 **Lila** @spideyfan1 ·2m

> Una guerra entre el interno, spider-man y los vengadores??? Dónde firmo? #internsteam

**Kikito** @lolocok·2m

> Por qué sospecho que spiderman y el interno son ambos una misma mente maligna?? #internsteam

**Spidey Watch** @watchingourspider ·34s

> Nuestra araña nunca descansa, justo después de su último tweet ha saltado para luchar contra el crimen. 

En el tweet se mostraba una foto del héroe dentro de un banco y al menos cinco siluetas a su alrededor. Como siempre, los fanáticos grababan la escena.

 **Spidey Watch** @watchingourspider ·21s

> ¡Los cinco asaltantes han sido noqueados por nuestro héroe! #thanksspidey
> 
> **Lila** @spideyfan1 ·2s
>
>> Espera por qué hay tanta sangre en el suelo???
>> 
>> **Lila** @spideyfan1 ·1s
>>
>>> Los asaltantes no están heridos ????

**Spidey** @spider_dude ·50s

> hola @iamironman necesito una tregua en la lucha contra los vengadores porfa
> 
> **Tony Stark** @iamironman ·45s
> 
> En respuesta a @spider_dude
>
>> Si me dices que te han apuñalado te estoy repudiando
>> 
>> **Spidey** @spider_dude ·42s
>> 
>> En respuesta a @iamironman
>>
>>> ???? no me han apuñalado
>>> 
>>> **steve** @capitanamerik·38s
>>> 
>>> En respuesta a @spider_dude y @iamironman 
>>>
>>>> gracias a dios
>>>> 
>>>> **Spidey** @spider_dude ·30s
>>>> 
>>>> En respuesta a @capitanamerik y @iamironman 
>>>>
>>>>> me han disparado
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Tony Stark** @iamironman ·29s
>>>>> 
>>>>> En respuesta a @spider_dude y @capitanamerik
>>>>>
>>>>>> Mierda

**Lila** @spideyfan1·2s

> Mierda @spider_dude
> 
> **La esposa de Steve Rogers** @marrymecap·1s
> 
> En respuesta a @spideyfan1
>
>> F
> 
> **momo** @mfangirl·1s
> 
> En respuesta a @spideyfan1
>
>> F
> 
> **Flash Thompson** @thefastestboi ·1s
> 
> En respuesta a @spideyfan1
>
>> F
> 
> **MJ** @michllejj·1s
> 
> En respuesta a @spideyfan1
>
>> F

* * *

**Tony Stark** @iamironman ·2h

> Se acabó la guerra de bromas #internsteam

La foto adjunta era en un salón que parecía ser la sala de estar del compuesto. La mayoría de los Vengadores estaban sentados en el sofá, sus conversaciones dirigidas a una persona misteriosa en medio del sofá de la que solo aparecían sus pies en la foto.

 **M¡KE** @mmroww ·50m

> entonces quien ha ganado el interno??? pero pq??

**Emma˘͈ᵕ˘͈** @starryyah ·1h

> Espera no me digas que Spidey ha fingido que le han disparado para que @StarksIntern gane la guerra de bromas!!
> 
> **Falcon** @samwings·1h
>
>> En respuesta a @starryyah
>> 
>> no, le han disparado de verdad lol
>> 
>> **Falcon** @samwings·1h
>>
>>> En respuesta a @samwings y @starryyah
>>> 
>>> pero nadie puede resistirse a mimarlo 
>>> 
>>> **Falcon** @samwings·1h
>>>
>>>> En respuesta a @samwings y @starryyah
>>>> 
>>>> de todas formas no puede hacer guerra de bromas porque stark lo ha castigado hasta que tenga 30 años

**Pett✩** @petrappa ·1h

> Nadie va a comentar que Stark ha castigado a Spider-Man como si fuera un niño?
> 
> **Marissa** @maryssia · 45m
>
>> En respuesta a @petrappa 
>> 
>> Me perturba más que nadie hable de que los pies que salen en la foto son literalmente los pies de un niño

**ann❀** @softitus · 1s

> si el interno de stark y spiderman son niños... no os parece mucha coincidencia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto, estoy escribiendo dos historias y quiero terminarlas antes de empezar a publicarlas... ¡Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Ahora pregunta: ¿Queréis un poco de romance? Había pensado en un Johnny Storm/Peter Parker porque amo esta pareja y quería que fuera algo así como se conocen por twitter, se hacen amigos y surge el amor... ¡Pero si no os parece buena idea lo descarto! Me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión antes de continuar. Gracias por leer❤


End file.
